Question: Divide.
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we could divide. Place value strategy We can think in terms of hundredths: $\phantom{=}8 \div 0.01$ $= 8.00 \div 0.01$ $= 800$ hundredths $\div ~1$ hundredth $= 800$ Fraction multiplication strategy Decimals are a kind of fraction, so we can use fraction multiplication. $\begin{aligned} 8 \div 0.01 &= \dfrac{8.00}{0.01}\\\\ &= \dfrac{8.00 \times 100}{0.01 \times 100}\\\\ &= \dfrac{800}{1}\\\\ &= 800 \end{aligned}$ The answer $800 = 8 \div 0.01$